The invention relates to a golf putter and more particularly to an improved shaft configuration for a golf putter that permits a golfer to obtain improved control over putting of a golf ball during a game of golf.
The game of golf requires a golfer to have the ability to perform with different golf clubs over a wide range of circumstances. A major part of golf is putting, which requires the highest degree of precision. This precision is accomplished by practice and, if one desires to become quite good at putting, a considerable amount of practice time is required to develop a correct putting stroke. The an of putting requires substantially different skills than are necessary when using other clubs, and there are a large number of different putting strokes, each of which differs from the others. However, these putting strokes all have in common the need to precisely repeat the putting stroke each and every time if a high degree of skill in putting is to be acquired. The putting stroke, to be truly effective, requires that the player acquire a form and discipline that is both unique and unnatural, as compared with that required when using other clubs. Form, technique, grip and execution are all critical functions of putting, and difficulty arises in precisely repeating them from one putting stroke to the next.